Night's Past
by Spirit of the Blue Jay
Summary: A story I am working on with my Oc Night. It is the story of her past. Rated T for Violence and Slight Gore.
1. Part One

**Taking a break from my other story Scourge's Sister Mist do to extreme writer's block. So I am writing the back story for my Oc Night. You can find her on a forum called** **Warriors: The Lost Coast Clans RPG** **which is an awesome forum! I really recommend it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas for the Clan names or any mentioned cats in this story except for Night and her family.**

Night tumbled around with her littermates outside the nursery while her parents watched with fond expressions.

"Can't catch me!" The little black she kit cried out as she ran from her littermates her yellow gaze dancing with happiness.

"Slow down Night you might fall!" Her mother called out worriedly the pretty smokey black tabby queen watching her daughter with worried blue eyes.

"Relax Nyla. They will be alright." Her father purred the large black tom pressing against his mate with a reassuring smile in his warm yellow eyes.

"Are you sure Crow?" Nyla asked her mate worriedly.

"Of course. They are tough just like their mother." Crow purred to her licking her cheek.

"Ew! Why do you have to do that while we are around?" Night's brother Flynn, a dark gray tom, asked his nose wrinkled like he smelled something bad his blue eyes glaring up at his parents.

"Yeah! That's so gross!" Night's sister Fell, a little smokey black tabby she cat with her mother's blue eyes, piped up in agreement her own face twisted in disgust.

"I think it's okay!" Night piped up.

"Me too!" Piped up the quiet voice of Winnie, the smallest of Night's littermates, a little black she kit with blue eyes.

"Oh kits." Nyla said purring with amusement.

"One day you will find mates of your own. Then we will see how gross you find this." Crow purred in amusement.

"Mama I'm hungry." Night piped up as her little stomach growled and Nyla looked to her mate with a smile.

"I think that's my cue then. Be good for your mother kits. I will be back soon with prey." Crow purred as he got to his paws licking Nyla between her ears and touching his nose to the head of each of his kits.

"Can I come?" Flynn asked looking up at his father with wide hopeful eyes.

"Me too!" Fell started up excitedly.

"And me!" Night said excitedly.

"Don't forget me!" Winnie said in her soft voice. Nyla looked at the kits her blue eyes filled with worry as she looked at her mate.

"No kits I need you here to protect your mother. It is a really important job." Crow said with a smile and the four kits stared at him wide eyed.

"Don't worry Papa we will keep Mama safe!" Night said with a determined look in her yellow eyes.

"Yeah!" Flynn and Fell piped up at the same time.

"Yeah you can count on us!" Winnie piped up.

"Good. I will be back." Crow said touching his nose to each of his kit's heads one last time. Crow left them and Nyla watched him leave with a fond smile till he had disappeared.

"Don't worry Mama we will keep you safe!" Night said puffing out her chest.

"Yeah!" Flynn said with a determined look.

"Thank you my dears. I feel safer already." Nyla purred with a warm smile. The four kits smiled up at her puffing out their chests. After a few minutes they got bored of playing guard and instead played around outside tumbling about and wrestling. Winnie tried but kept easily getting over powered by Flynn and Fell.

"Night my dear can you come here?" Nyla asked her daughter with a smile to let Night know she wasn't in trouble. The black she kit nodded padding over to her mother and looking up at her with curious yellow eyes.

"What is is Mama?" Night asked curiously.

"I have a very important job for you and you have to promise Mama that you'll do it." Nyla said with a smile.

"What's that Mama?" Night asked.

"I need you to take care of your sister Winnie." Nyla said.

"Okay Mama. I can do that." Night said with a smile.

"Thank you Night. I am counting on you." Nyla purred leaning down and licking her daughter between her ears. Night smiled up at her mother and then hurried back to where her littermates were playing.

"Winnie lets play!" Night said with a smile.

"Okay!" Winnie purred squirming away from Flynn and bouncing over to Night. Night smiled and tagged her smaller sister.

"You're it." Night purred and the two sisters played tag while Flynn and Fell wrestled. Crow padded back into the clearing not long after carrying a plump hare.

"Papa!" Night purred as she and Winnie spun to look at him. Crow set down the hare smiling as his kits tackled him.

"Hello kits!" Crow laughed as Nyla padded over with a fond smile.

"Come on kits let your father get up." Nyla purred. The four kits tumbled off their father turning their attention to the plump hare.

"Wow! Mama it's huge!" Fell said looking at it with wide eyes.

"Yes it is." Nyla purred. The kits admired the hare with wide eyes as their parents shared an amused glance.

"Come on kits lets eat." Crow purred pulling off pieces for the kits before he settled down with Nyla to eat. The kits happily dug into their pieces. Night sitting next to Winnie eating her bit of the hare quietly. Flynn and Fell finished their pieced quickly and waited till Nyla and Crow were distracted before padding over to Winnie. Night watched her two littermates with suspicious yellow eyes while Winnie obliviously ate her piece. Night swallowed the last bite of hers while Fell stood over Winnie with narrowed blue eyes.

"Give us that piece." Flynn demanded as he stood tall and glared down at Winnie who cowered.

"N-no it's mine..." Winnie squeaked out.

"So what? You're just a runt. So give us your piece." Fell growled and Winnie's ears flattened. Night glared at her littermate's and stood up shoving Fell off Winnie and growling at Flynn.

"Leave Winnie alone." Night growled lowly.

"Why she's just the runt." Flynn sneered.

"Because if you don't I will make you." Night growled.

"Go ahead. But then I am calling Mama." Fell said with a smirk. Night growled and Winnie stood up placing her piece in front of Flynn and Fell.

"Just take it." Winnie whimpered. Night growled as her littermates settled down to tuck into Winnie's piece. Before they could take a bite Night lunged at them and knocked them away with a heave that she learned from watching her father as he chased off the occasional cat. Flynn and Fell yelped getting Nyla and Crow's attention. Nyla hurried over and fussed over her kits while Crow watched quietly from a distance givig Night a look of disappointment that made her flatten her ears.

"What happened?" Nyla asked in her motherly tone.

"We were just eating out piece and Night attacked us trying to take our piece..." Fell whimpered and Nyla shot Night a look that said she wasn't pleased.

"But I didn't! They were trying to take Winnie's! That's Winnie's piece I was trying to get it back!" Night protested and Nyla looked at Winnie.

"Is this true?" Nyla asked Winnie who looked up at her mother and flattened her ears. Night saw the menacing looks that Fell and Flynn were shooting her from behind their mother. Night shoot Winnie a look of encouragement and Winnie met her yellow gaze and her scared blue eyes got a determined look.

"Night was trying to get my piece back." Winnie said looking up at her mother and Nyla looked down at Flynn and Fell with an angry look. Winnie finished her piece while Flynn and Fell were scolded by Crow and Nyla. Winnie pressed against Night's side and Night smiled down at her smaller sister who smiled back up at her.

"Thank you Night." Winnie said thankfully.

"Of course! It's what sisters do." Night said making Winnie smile. After eating the kits were sent to bed while Crow and Nyla stayed up a little later looking at the stars and talking softly to one another. Night was curled up with Winnie keeping her smaller sister warm while Fell and Flynn pressed against her back twitching every so often as they slept. Night slept peacefully and eventually Nyla and Crow curled up around their kits and joined them in sleep. When the next morning came Crow was out already hunting for breakfast and Nyla was watching the kits play with a fond smile. Once again Flynn and Fell played together leaving Night and Winnie to play by themselves. Night and Winnie padded over to Nyla with curious expressions.

"Mama why don't you go out hunting or fight off cats like Papa does?" Winnie asked quietly.

"Well you see...I am not like your father." Nyla said hesitantly looking uncomfortable.

"How?" Night asked curiously.

"Well I wasn't born out here in the forest. I was born with Housefolk. They were these really kind people who made sure I was safe and fed." Nyla explained.

"Why'd you leave them then?" Winnie asked curiously as Flynn and Fell came over curious as well.

"Because I wanted to be with your Papa and I wanted you kits to have a choice. So when you are old enough you can become house cats like I was or you can live here in the forest." Nyla said.

"What's it like to live with Housefolk?" Fell asked curiously.

"Well you are never cold and you always have food and safety. The housefolk will pet you and take care of you. You won't have to hunt or fight like Papa and you'll always be comfortable." Nyla said with a fond smile.

"That sounds nice." Fell said with a smile.

"I wanna stay with Papa and you." Night said and Winnie nodded in agreement.

"Well I wanna live with those Housefolks." Flynn said and Fell nodded.

"Don't decide now kits. You have plenty of time to decide. Now why don't you all go play. I will be right back. I just want to get a drink from the stream. So stay near the den." Nyla purred but gave the kits a stern look. They all nodded and Nyla smiled licking each of them between the ears before she got to her paws and started to head off towards the nearby stream. Flynn and Fell went back to playing while Night and Winnie batted a moss ball back and forth. A rustle in the bushes caught the kit's attention and Flynn and Fell turned.

"Mama?" Fell asked looking nervous. A big black and white stripped head poked out of the bushes looking at the four kits with beady eyes.

"Get in the den!" Night cried out in fear shoving Winnie in the den as Flynn and Fell started running towards the den their blue eyes wide with fear. Night pushed her sister in the den's shadows and turned to help Fell and Flynn. A screech sounded and Night froze at the mouth of the den. The badger had Fell in it's mouth it's jaws crushing the kit who struggled for a moment in it's jaws before letting out another screech and going limp. Blood dripped from Fell's mouth and the awful wounds on her body as the badger dropped her. Flynn stared at it frozen in fear as the creature's beady eyes focused on him opening its blooded jaws as it lunged for him.

"Run Flynn!" Night screamed her yellow gaze wide in horror as her paws were frozen in place. She was shaking when she took notice of Winnie beside her. Both she kits were shaking in fear and Winnie was crying. Flynn tried to run too late and the badger crushed him beneath it's massive claws. Flynn screamed as the badger bit into him. Night trembled her gut twisting as with grief and nausea. Winnie buried her face into Night's coat sobbing and shaking. Night sprang into action dragging her sister into the shadows of their den as Flynn's screams stopped and the badger came to the den sniffing about for the other kits. Night's heart raced as she stood in front of Winnie pressing her smaller sister into the dirt wall of the den. Fear rolled off of them in waves as the badger got close to them its jaws and claws covered in blood. A yowl was heard and a blur of smokey black leaped on the badger driving it from the den.

"Mama!" Night shouted and Nyla curled around Night and Winnie.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright!" Nyla said and Night cried out in fear as the badger reappeared. Nyla growled at the badger standing protectively over her surviving kits. The queen leaped on the badgers face clawing and biting causing the creature to back out of the den trying to shake her off. Night couldn't see what was going on but she was relieved her mother was there to protect them now. A cry made Night's heart stop.

"Mama!" Winnie cried out pushing past Night and darting out of the den.

"Winnie no! Night said and a shriek echoed through the air. Night rushed to then entrance of the den to see her mother fall to the floor blood pouring from a deep wound and Winnie cowering eyes wide with terror. The badger grabbed Winnie in it's jaws and easily killed the little kit with one bite. Night backed into the shadows of the den shaking in fear as she watched the badger sniff the bodies of her mother and littermates before taking Nyla's body in it's jaws and dragging it off. Night whimpered and stared helplessly at where the badger had taken her mother's body. It seemed like an eternity before Crow burst into the little clearing his yellow gaze wide with panic.

"Ny-...No...No! Flynn...Fell...W-Winnie..." Crow said his eyes filling with grief. He gathered the bodies of his kits and curled around them his eyes glazing over with grief.

"I am so sorry..." Crow said his voice cracking. Night crept out of her hiding spot her body shaking.

"P-papa..." Night whimpered and Crow's gaze snapped around his gaze falling on Night. He jumped to his paws and rushed over curling around his only surviving kit as she pressed against him whimpering.

"I-it was so scary Papa..." Night cried and Crow hushed her gently before picking her up by the scuff his eyes dull with grief. The black tom hurried off carrying Night gently in his jaws. He practically ran until the sun started to set when he found a suitable den for the two of them. Crow curled up around Night and soothed her until she fell asleep before he let his own grief take over. The black tom grieved for his beloved mate and kits for almost the whole night before he eventually succumbed to sleep.

 **Alright guys that's the end of Part One as I think I am gonna split this into parts rather then Chapters. I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Part Two

**Here's the next part of Night's Past! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Some cat's mentioned and the names of the clans if mentioned are not my idea. I just own Night and her Family.**

It had been quite a few days since the death of her littermates and mother and Crow had changed. He spent the days and nights staring off at nothing. Night started hunting as hunger gnawed at her belly and at first she was unable to catch anything and would return home hungry and feeling defeated.

Night was crouched her gaze focused on the mouse in front of her. Night's stomach growled and she was practically drooling at the thought of catching it and being able to eat. She crept closer as soon as the mouse was distracted her body tensed with anticipation. A twig snapped and Night watched as the mouse tried to run only Night was faster and just barely managed to catch the mouse. She killed it quickly and carried it back to where her father and their den was.

"Papa! Look what I caught!" Night said excitedly dropping the prey at his paws and hoping that maybe today her father would return to normal. Crow's gaze shifted slowly to her and then the mouse but he said nothing for a few minutes.

"Nice." Was all he replied in a monotonous voice that didn't hold any of the fatherly warmth from before. Night wilted and picked up the mouse carrying it off and sitting to eat by herself. She ate enough to curb her hunger while still leaving some for her father. She set the rest of the mouse in his line of sight.

"I saved some for you Papa." Night said quietly looking at him hopefully.

"Not hungry." Was all Crow said and Night sighed leaving the mouse and retiring to her nest hoping her sleep would be dreamless. The next morning Night awoke in tears because of the nightmares that she had been having after the deaths. She laid in her nest a few minutes shaking and crying softly. After a few minutes she managed to calm down enough to where she could get up and go out hunting. She glanced over at her father her heart twisting in sadness and worry when she noticed he hadn't eaten half of the mouse she had saved for him. Her father looked weaker then he had the day before and she was scared when she noticed she could see his ribs under his dark pelt.

"I am going out hunting Papa." Night said to her father who didn't show any signs that he had heard her. Night's shoulder's drooped and with one last glance back she padded into the foliage. She walked for a bit sniffing and listening for prey as she moved keeping her steps quiet. Night eventually scented a squirrel and dropped into a crouch stalking through the foliage as she found the squirrel rummaging through the foliage at the base of a tree. She stalked towards it her gaze focused on the squirrel as she got closer. She leaped and missed the squirrel hitting the tree instead. She swiped at the squirrel as it escaped but otherwise watched as the squirrel disappeared in the branches of the tree. She closed her yellow eyes as her frustration which was amplified by her hunger surged forth making her dig her claws into the tree's roots. Tears threatened to fall from the black she cat's eyes but she swallowed hard forcing them down.

"Come on Night you can do this. You aren't gonna let yourself or Papa starve out here." Night whispered to herself as she steeled herself and headed off to try and catch something else. She stopped when she stumbled upon of an injured rabbit. Night's stomach growled and almost cried as she started to chase down the rabbit who was too slow to escape. She killed it and started to drag it back to the den and her father. The sounds of rustling bushes caught her attention an she looked to see a group of large and scary looking cats slipped out of the bushes. Night tensed and her ears flattened as the cat's gaze fell on the rabbit she was carrying.

"What do we have here?" A large tom asked her with a smirk as he shared glances with the other cats.

"I-It's mine!" Night said trying hard to keep the shake from her voice as fear started to set in. It hadn't taken her long to realize the cats had her surrounded.

"Oh? Well too bad kitty you are handing it over to us." The large tom said.

"N-No! I need to bring it to my Papa." Night said trying to be brave.

"Oh how cute." The tom said as he reached for the rabbit. Night felt desperate as the image of her father and his very weakened state entered her mind.

"NO!" She yowled her yellow eyes wild as she leaped at the tom slashing him with her claws. The tom hissed in pain stepping away as Night stood over the rabbit breathing heavily. Fear set in as the tom snarled at her and before she could react the tom swiped at her clawing her face. Night yowled in pain her face bleeding as she watched the tom grab the rabbit.

"No!" Night yowled and she tried again to get it back only to be met with another cat who pinned her down with it's claws against her throat.

"Show that kit some respect." The tom said and Night's eyes widened as the other cats surrounded her. Night tried to fight back but it did nothing as she was clawed, bit, and batted around for what seemed like an eternity. The cats then left her there in a bloody heap with tears running down her face.

"No...that was for Papa..." Night said softly as the cat's vanished from view. She laid there for a few minutes crying softly before she mustered the energy to get up and drag herself back to the den. When she got there she was surprised to find her father sleeping.

"Papa I am back. Don't worry I had a little run in with these mean cats but I am okay." Night said as she padded up to her father only to notice a very familiar scent that made her heart stop. She shook him slightly with her paw but noticed he felt colder then he should and there was no rising and falling that told her he was breathing.

"N-no...no! No...P-papa...please wake up..." Night said her voice cracking as she shook her father. She didn't want to accept that he was gone and she laid by her father sobbing the pain of her wounds forgotten.

"P-papa...I-I am sorry...if I had been a better hunter...if I had tried harder...you would still be here..." She sobbed out as all other feelings were chased away by her grief. She stayed by her father's body crying for the entire night and the next day she did her best to bury him. Grief stricken and alone Night wandered away from their den not having any reason to stay there with her father gone. Night wandered for days too grief stricken to hunt or take care of her wounds.

"You look like a mess." Came a rasping voice as a ragged looking calico she cat stepped out of the shadows of the foliage looking at her with narrowed amber eyes. Night just stared at her with empty yellow eyes and the old cat sighed walking over to Night and nudging her in the direction she had come from. Night didn't argue letting the old cat take her where ever she wanted her to go as she was too exhausted and sad to fight back.

 **And end of Part Two! I know it's kinda short but I really wanna save the full introduction of this cat for the next part. I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Part Three

**Sorry it took so long to update! I have been busy on the forum and trying to think about how I am gonna go about this update. Scourge's Sister Mist will be updated soon I just need to figure out what to do next. So thank you all for your patience. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Some of the characters mentioned later and the clans do not belong to me. I only own Night, her family and the calico.**

Night let the old she cat gently guide her through the forest. The calico cat glancing at Night with a frown present on her face.

"Hey what's your name?" The calico asked and at first Night didn't hear her. Her mind was elsewhere and all she could see was her family and how things had been before she had lost them. She didn't feel the leaves beneath her paws or the way the air smelled of the chill of leafbare. She didn't even register the occasional brush of the calico's pelt against hers. The calico she cat waited a few minutes before she swatted Night's ear with her paw finally getting the black she cat's attention as Night slowly turned her yellow gaze to meet the annoyed amber gaze.

"What's your name?" The old cat asked looking irritated. Night slowly registered the cat's words and spoke.

"Night."

"Night, fitting. My name is Briar." The old cat said as she looked over at Night again sighing when the black cat went back to her previous state. Briar stopped her by a comfortable looking den beneath the roots of a large tree in a small clearing with some trees and bushes around it.

"This is my den. I'll make you a nest then I am going hunting." Briar said and Night looked at her and just nodded quietly following the calico into the den where Briar made her a comfy nest of moss. Night laid down in it and watched the calico leave and then come back a while later dropping a mouse in front of Night.

"Eat." Briar ordered and sighed in annoyance when Night didn't move to eat.

"Look I get you are upset but you still have to eat." Briar said sternly and Night looked up at the old cat for a moment before turning her back to her without a word.

This is how the next few days went, Night would lay in her nest unmoving while Briar would bring her food and try to get her to eat. The old cat was very persistent and eventually she got through to Night and the black cat eventually started to eat.

"Alright Night you should be strong enough. Come on." Briar ordered leading Night into the clearing outside of the den. Night felt the chill of the air and the crunch of the leaves beneath her paws as she stepped out into the sunshine.

"What are we doing?" Night asked the calico as she turned to face Night.

"I am going to teach you how to defend yourself that way I know you can defend yourself when I send you out hunting. I won't go easy on you. We won't use our claws. But every day we are going to come out and spar until I am satisfied that you can defend yourself." Briar said and Night looked at the old cat with a surprised expression.

"Are you crazy?" Night asked with wide eyes as she looked at the calico cat.

"No." Briar said as she launched her first attack swatting Night hard with her paw. Night stumbled her head spinning from the blow but it wasn't long before Briar attacked again sending Night reeling again. Night was unable to keep up with Briar's attacks as the calico continued to bat her around staying true to her word and not using her claws.

"Come on Night you need to fight back." Briar said as she continued. Then it seemed to Night as if the world had slowed down as she was finally able to focus. She didn't feel the chill of the cold or the pain from being batted around as she focused her yellow eyes on Briar and dodged around her swipe her heart pumping adrenaline through her veins. She shifted and swiped at the calico as time seemed to return to normal. Night stared at Briar wide eyed and the she cat smiled.

"Good job. Now do it again." Briar said as she started again.

The days went by like that for a while and as each day passed Night slowly started to get better and better. Soon she was able to hold her own against Briar. Night had gotten bigger and now she was almost as big as Briar and she had lost the rest of her kit soft fur. Night was now out hunting with Briar but not for prey.

"This is Juniper. It's used for soothing bellyaches and relieving shortness of breath." Briar said as Night nodded committing the uses and what it looked like to memory. She was getting better and Briar liked that she was a fast learner and eager to take in the information she was feeding her. The two headed onward when a sweet scent reached their nose and Briar looked at Night.

"What's that herb called?" Briar asked and Night smiled.

"Sweet Fern!" Night said excited as Briar nodded with a look of pride.

"Good and what's it used for?" Briar asked and Night looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Its leaves can be applied to burns or scrapes to encourage the skin to heal, and its flowers can help to bring down the body temperatures of cats with fevers or chills." Night said and Briar nodded.

"You're learning fast. Collect some of the Sweet Fern I know we are low on that."

Night nodded and did as the older cat said picking the Sweet Fern carefully as too not seriously damage the plant. After spending time collecting herbs the two started back towards the den. Night was proud that she was improving and happy that Briar was proud of her. The two set down their herbs and Briar looked at Night.

"Can you go hunting today?" Briar asked her.

"Aching again?" Night asked as she looked at Briar with a look of concern.

"Yes but there's no reason to worry." Briar reassured and Night nodded. Night padded out of the clearing leaving her mentor and the cat who raised her. Night sniffed the air as she padded on catching the scent of a hare which excited her. It would be big enough to easily feed her and Briar. Night chased down the hare her eyes so focused on it she didn't notice the familiarity of her surroundings until she had killed the hare. She looked around her eyes widening in realization. She was near the den she had stayed in with her father. She felt the sting of grief but it didn't hurt as bad as it dead before because she had Briar now and sure she could be a little harsh but Night knew the old cat cared. Night turned when she heard a rustle and out stepped the group that had attacked her before. They looked older and thinner then they had when she was younger and Night couldn't help but feel bad for them.

"Oh if it isn't that little cry baby kit. Give us the hare and we won't have a repeat of last time we ran into each other." The lead tom said with a smirk and Night stood tall growling at them.

"I'd like to see you try." Night growled and the group looked at each other waiting for the tom's order. The large tom scowled at Night and moved in to attack her. Night's pelt bristled and she was faster then him moving forward and raking her claws across the tom's muzzle making him cry out while the other looked on shocked.

"Don't just stand there! Attack!" The tom snapped as he shook the blood from his face. The others attacked and Night prepared herself for a tough fight. As the fastest cat got close Night took a deep breath and focused adrenaline pumping through her veins. She lashed out at the nearest cat and hissed when the claws of another dug into her pelt. She lashed out at another cat that came close knowing she couldn't let them surround her. She saw one cat trying to make off with the hare while she was distracted and Night yowled as she slammed into the cat furiously clawing it until it cried out for mercy. She released it and the cat took off leaving Night to stand protectively over the hare with her pelt bristled and teeth bared. The group backed off looking a little nervous and the large tom glared at them.

"Cowards." He growled and Night leaped on him digging her claws into his pelt and attacking with swipes at his ears. The tom hissed trying to get her off but failing. Night clawed the tom until he cried for mercy like she had the other cat. She snarled at them her yellow eyes blazing.

"Leave me be or next time I will kill you." She growled grabbing the hare and padding past the cats who gave her space. She returned to the den and dropped the hare when she saw Briar laying on her side and coughing horribly.

"Briar!" Night shouted as she rushed over looking over the old calico who tried to speak between her coughs.

"I'm okay Night...don't worry." Briar rasped out with a little smile when she had a break in her coughs. Night rushed grabbing the needed herbs and gave them to Briar.

"Eat these!" Night ordered and with a raspy laugh the old cat ate the herbs.

"You grabbed the right herbs Night I am proud of you." Briar said with a warm smile. Night smiled back as she relaxed bringing the hare over to Briar.

"I caught us a hare." Night said as she helped Briar sit up.

"Good catch Night." Briar rasped with a smile as she watched the black she cat's yellow eyes dance with joy. The two settled down to eat and then retired to their nest. In the days that came Night started to notice Briar coughing more and she was starting to become weaker. Night knew she was in pain but the old calico never let her know outright saying it was just an ache or a little cough. Darkpaw kept giving her herbs that helped with the coughing and the pain but there was something else wrong with the old she cat that the herbs couldn't fix as she didn't seem to get her strength back. Night never told Briar but she was starting to worry more and more as the time passed.

 **And you all have to wait till the next update! Thanks for reading! Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	4. Part Four

**Hey guys I know it's been ages since I last updated anything and I am really sorry for that. I just lost spark for writing for a little bit but I am back in business now. Though you all will have to wait for the next Scourge's Sister Mist update and for that I apologize but writing filler chapters isn't my forte and so far all my ideas haven't struck anything in me. But I promise I will update it soon! So please keep being patient!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the ideas belong to my good friend Rev as some characters/places mentioned are from her forum called** _ **Warriors: The Lost Coast Clans RPG**_ **and the only characters I own are Night, her family, and of course Briar.**

Days passed and Briar steadily got worse only making Night worry more and more for the cat who was both her mentor and mother. Once again it seemed as though Night was again to lose the only family she had managed to gain.

Night was just getting back from a hunt hoping that maybe today Briar would have the energy to eat. She would need to go out and get more herbs to try and treat Briar's symptoms. She pushed into her den only to find that the old cat had barely moved from her nest since Night had left. Briar looked weak and frail laying in the nest her breathing raspy from the coughs that seemed to constantly plague her.

"Hey Briar I brought you some prey if you are hungry. Oh and that technique we thought about, well I have gotten better at it. I have been using my black fur and the shadows to my advantage just like you said." Night said as she laid the mouse she had brought nest to Briar's head. The old cat smiled as she shifted even sitting up becoming an effort for her as she turned her amber gaze to Night.

"I'll be believe it when I see it. Show me in the shadows of the den." Briar said with a smile as she shifted fully upright. Night nodded and moved into the shadows of the den. She was barely visible in the darkness her pelt color helping her to practically disappear.

"Almost as good as me. You have a lot of work bu-" Briar was interrupted by a rather harsh coughing fit that caused the old cat to fall back into her nest from it's intensity.

"Briar! Hang on I will grab you something to ease the cough!" Night said as she hurried off grabbing some herbs and hurrying back into the den placing the herbs by her head worry and fear filling Night's yellow gaze. Briar shook her head as the coughing finally eased leaving her panting.

"Those won't work anymore Night. My time is drawing near. Right now I just want some water." Briar rasped out with a little smile. Night's heart clenched and her throat tightened at Briar's words.

"Just take those herbs Briar. They'll make you feel better and we can go out hunting like we used to before you got sick." Night said softly as she looked at Briar who looked at Night with a sad yet stern expression.

"Night you have to accept the fact that you will wake up one morning and I will not be around. I know you have seen much of life's cruelties at a young age but this is just a part of life you must come to accept. Now please Night can you please get me some water. I promise I will eat some of the mouse you brought me." Briar said with a weak smile as she got comfortable in her nest. Unable to say anything else as grief sank it's cruel claws into her heart. Night grabbed a bit of moss moving towards the stream that wasn't far from their den beneath the roots of the tree. She barely felt the warmth of the air as leafbare gave way to newleaf or the brushing of the vegetation against her pelt as she approached the stream. She dipped the moss in the water letting it soak up the water as she watched fish flit beneath the surface. She focused on her reflection in time to watch as a tear slid down her muzzle and fall into the stream breaking up her reflection as it joined the flow of the water. Night closed her eyes tightly as she swallowed hard choking back more tears. She grabbed the moss and started to head back to the den. _It's not fair...what did I do to deserve everything I love being ripped away from me? Is it because I let them die? Is it because I didn't do more to protect them? Am I not meant to be happy...?_ The black she cat thought to herself as her grief made her block out her surroundings as her heavy pawsteps guided her on autopilot back to the den. When she arrived Briar had indeed picked at the mouse but now the she cat laid breathing shallowly in her nest clearly trying to recover after another coughing fit. Night noticed that Nriar still hadn't eaten the herbs making her grief stronger.

"Here I brought you water like you asked." Night said softly watching as Briar lapped at the wet moss. Night settled down in the nest barely noticing the setting of the sun outside the den. Night laid her head on her paws staying awake to listen to Briar's raspy breaths as she fell asleep. She committed the sound to memory with a wave of grief and eventually sleep took her. She woke up that morning to the sound of Briar's final rasping breath which was accompanied by her final words.

"I have always seen you as my daughter Night.." With that the flood gates and Night let out a wail that seemed to echo through the forest as tears poured from her eyes. She pressed her nose into Briar's calico coat sitting like that and crying until the warmth had long since left Briar's body. With a heavy heart Night brought Briar's body over to a clear spot outside of the den. She buried her there marking the grave with a briar.

"Thank you for everything Briar...I can't stay here with your scent still filling the den...but I promise I will come back one day..." Night said her eyes full of tears as she backed away from the den. She turned and ran as her father had the day he lost everything but her. Night ran on and on long into the day and night until she collapsed. She laid panting and dragged herself into an empty den curling up in it and letting her exhaustion wash over her and drag her to sleep.

 **End of this part! Hope you all enjoyed! Now I need to sleep cause it's 6:23 am and this girl was dumb and started this rather then sleeping. Anyways Goodnight/Morning all! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
